


Day Three Hundred Sixty-Three || Strange Children

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [363]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: No, he does NOT want to talk about this. They've only just started dating! Don't put these thoughts in his head, Naruto!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [363]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Day Three Hundred Sixty-Three || Strange Children

“So what’s gonna happen when you have kids?”

“...excuse me?”

Hearing the tinge of temper in his friend’s voice, Naruto backpedals...figuratively, and literally. Hands lift defensively, as if expecting to be struck. “It’s a serious question!”

Giving Naruto a narrow-eyed glance, Sasuke’s brow furrows. “...it’s rather vague. And you’re assuming a lot. Who said anything about us having kids? We’re hardly even seeing each other.”

Blinking blue eyes and clearly trying to judge Sasuke’s mood before he relaxes, Naruto replies, “...well, it’s...y’know. I figured you’re the kinda person who isn’t gonna date just _anybody_ , teme. Given how, uh…” A pause, fishing for the right word. “... _selective_ you are, I thought if you made any kind of move, it...was gonna be with a lotta conviction. Right?”

“Tch…” Sasuke finds himself a bit surprised at Naruto coming to that conclusion. “...you’re not wrong. I’ve put a lot of thought into this...and not just because I’m serious.”

“...whaddaya mean?”

The Uchiha heaves a light sigh. “...you know well enough it’s not exactly _safe_ being close to me. There are still plenty of people angry with me. Including some pretty _powerful_ people.”

“Well, yeah…”

“So I didn’t want to put anyone I care about through unnecessary danger.”

Naruto blinks...and then brightens in understanding. “...you mean…?”

“If Hinata was serious - if she _really_ wanted this to happen - she had to realize just how much her life was going to change. Not just due to danger, either. Her entire reputation is going to be brought down by mine, now. And she’ll never get rid of that stigma unless people change their mind about me. And let’s face it...that’ll be a long time coming.” He stares off ahead, expression a bit stony. “...she had to know what she was getting into. How much she’ll be judged, ridiculed...and likely attacked.”

The blond sighs, rubbing a hand along the rear of his neck. “...guess I, uh...didn’t think about it that far.”

“I can’t afford _not_ to. Everyone close to me is going to be affected one way or another. But her most of all. You’re my teammate, as are Sakura and Kakashi. Sai, to a point...Yamato. But that’s not something you chose. Hinata is willingly putting herself into this mess. And I didn’t take that arrangement lightly. We talked long and hard about it. And I even did my best to convince her not to.”

“What? Why?! During all the time I’ve known you, you’ve never cared about anyone the way you care about her. Why throw that away?”

“Because sometimes it’s kinder to push away what you love than drag them down with you,” Sasuke cuts in, tone a bit curt. “...it’s _because_ I care about her that I had to be sure. If she had _any_ doubts, I had to find them. Because this is _serious_ , Naruto. There are people who want to hurt me. Kill me. And she’ll be the _first_ one they target to do so.”

“Hinata’s not _weak_ -”

“And I know that. She’s not a jōnin for nothing. But the people who’ve cropped up so far...they worry me. They feel dangerous. And while I know she’s capable, I don’t know what we’re up against. And I won’t assume they’re weak. If anything, I’ll assume the worst, so I can do my best to prepare for it.”

Naruto heaves a heavy sigh. “...yeesh…”

“...yeah. But no matter how much I needled her, tried to convince her otherwise...she wouldn’t back down. That’s the _only_ reason I let this continue. We’re adults. She can make her own decisions. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let anything slide. Yes, I’ve pretty much made up my mind...but we’re still going about this the _proper_ way. She has time to change her mind. Maybe, if she decides to leave, she’ll no longer be a target. We’ll just have to see how things go...but we’re _not_ leaping right into a wedding and kids,” he then finishes sourly, circling back to the blond’s original point.

“All right, all right! I’m just curious about, y’know, bloodline stuff.”

“...in what regard?”

“Well...dōjutsu stuff mainly, I guess. I mean, you’ve both got pretty strong kekkei genkai. Think it’ll react strangely?”

Sasuke perks a brow. “...I have no idea. As far as I know, our lines haven’t ever crossed...or if they did, I never saw the result. You think I’m going to have _strange children_ -?”

“I dunno! Just...kind of a weird thing to think about. Like, could a Sharingan and a Byakugan...combine? Maybe have the tomoe pattern in a white eye, or something?”

“...how do you have time to sit and think of these things?”

“What, you haven’t considered it?”

“No. Because it’s not an immediate concern. And I highly doubt they’d in any way combine into one kekkei genkai. The Sharingan _came_ from the Byakugan. We’d probably just have kids with either one or the other.”

“Ooh! What about one in each eye?”

“...I…” His brow furrows at that. “...it seems unlikely. But...I don’t know. I’m not a geneticist. And it’s not like there’s many other Uchiha I can just walk up to and ask.”

“I know, I know...but man, wouldn’t _that_ be weird! I mean...imagine trying to use both at the same time. I think my brain would explode!”

“There’s a lot of very _simple_ things that could make _your_ brain explode,” Sasuke retorts flatly.

“Oi!”

“...well, for now, I don’t have answers for you,” Sasuke then sighs. “And I might never. It really just...depends.”

“Okay, but...when you _do_ have kids, you gotta show me!”

“I’m sure you’d see them eventually. _If_ they happen.”

The pair then part, Sasuke making his way back toward the Uchiha compound.

...damn that Naruto, now he can’t stop thinking about it!

There’s no way the two eyes would combine. That’s just ridiculous. But the concept of a child having one eye from each honestly bothers him. Would they have to be like him, and Kakashi: keep one eye covered as not to confuse or exhaust their brain? Surely the different inputs from the eyes would be a nightmare to process at the same time.

...would it be cruel to subject a child to an existence like that?

“Sasuke-kun?”

Ah...perfect.

Turning to see Hinata coming down a side street, he simply greets, “Hinata.”

“Are you all right? You had a rather...troubled expression.”

“Just thinking about something stupid Naruto said earlier. It’s nothing.”

Her head tilts, and he inwardly curses her ability to always look so innocent and inviting. “...I hope it didn’t upset you.”

“No, not really. Just something I’d...rather not consider.”

“Do you want to talk about it…?”

No, he doesn’t want to talk about it. Doesn’t want to, in _any_ way, imply that he was thinking about the possibility of children in their future. It’s far too soon for that, hypotheticals or not. “...it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

She blinks pale eyes at him, brows wilting a bit. “...well, I won’t pry...but, um...your adamance is rather telling, Sasuke-kun.”

...right. Because if it wasn’t a big deal, he’d briefly summarize and that would be that. But withholding it from her only makes it all the more suspicious. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighs curtly. “...Naruto was suggesting rather...concerning outcomes for possible children between an Uchiha and a Hyūga. Regarding their eyes.”

Another blink, looking completely unphased. “...you mean how their kekkei genkai would manifest?”

“...yes.”

“Hm...I really don’t know. I know that having children outside the clan was a very, um...rigorous process for us,” she muses. “Given how prized the Byakugan is, and the seal...any children of outside marriages had to be monitored and sealed if need be. So...if there had ever been a match between our clans before, it would probably be noted. But I’ve never heard of it. So...I really have no idea. What was your worry…?”

“...what if they had one of each? A Byakugan, and a Sharingan? That just seems like it would be disastrous. Can you imagine?”

“Well, I...guess it’s a possibility, but...surely a rare one.” Her brow furrows. “I don’t know w-why the body would take DNA regarding the eyes and just...split it down the middle like that. I mean, heterochromia is very rare. It would likely be about the same odds. Not that I know all that much about genes, but...I wouldn’t worry about it, Sasuke-kun.”

Her answer, slowly mulled over, actually makes him feel a lot better. “...I see.”

As he appears to relax, Hinata smiles. “Well...you know how, um... _eccentric_ some of Naruto-kun’s thoughts can be.”

“Yeah, true.” Letting the subject rest, he then gives her a glance. “...that doesn’t...bother you?”

“Hm?”

“Him...speculating like that?”

Hinata blinks once more, apparently not expecting the question. “...why would it?”

It’s Sasuke’s turn to hesitate, and he only gets all the more flustered as he feels his ears heat up. “It’s just, you know...it implies...things it shouldn’t imply. That’s all. I mean...we’re not _that_ serious yet.”

Taking in his expression, Hinata has to fight to keep a straight face. Never did she think she’d see him like this! “Well, true. I don’t know...I guess I’m just used to talk like that, given how my clan, um...treats discussion of new generations. Besides...it’s a possibility. Not a certainty, I suppose...but I don’t mind it.”

He...isn’t sure what to say to that.

Seeing that he’s clearly a bit in over his head with all this, Hinata finally lets loose a giggle into the cuff of her sleeve. “A-anyway...don’t worry, Sasuke-kun. It will all be fine. I’ll see you tomorrow for our shift, ne?”

“...uh...yeah. Right.” Taking that as her offering him an out from this conversation, he says a quick goodbye and retreats.

She watches him go with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. “...boys,” she then notes quietly to herself, shaking her head and making her way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Some random, mostly-silly my-canon stuff xD Poor Sasuke...why does Naruto have to give him such troubling thoughts? Jeez! And yes, I know that Kishimoto has said that a Hyūchiha babb would have one eye of each, and I TECHNICALLY don't know enough about genes to counter that (and it IS a fantasy world with magic eyeballs), but...tbh I just don't see how that would work very well. SO in this canon we just kinda...ignore that for the most part. Neat concept, but...I just feel like it would be very messy in execution. So we have Tenkai with his Sharingan and Chikyū with her Byakugan, and we leave it at that lol
> 
> Buuut yeah! It's very late, so I'm gonna go crawl into bed~ Thanks for reading! -Two more days kjfdgjdhgf-


End file.
